


100% Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that the best way to get through a boring class is to send your girlfriend suggestive texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100% Chance

Gwen knew stats was a required course. She understood that. What she didn’t understand was why stats needed to be so mind-numbingly _boring._ She wasn’t usually one to complain, but the bloody awful course brought out the worst in her. About five minutes into class, deciding that she’d had more than enough, she pulled out her phone and sent a text.

_stats_

The reply was almost instant.

_How dreadful. Want me to tell you some bad jokes?_

It had gotten to the point where Morgana would honestly be concerned if she didn’t receive a text from Gwen complaining about how dull her statistics course was.

_Thanks, but if I looked happy it would be too obvious I wasn’t paying attention_

_Suit yourself._

_Why do I have to take this nonsense?_

Morgana had also grown quite accustomed to receiving this question. It usually came during Wednesday’s class. Gwen seemed to find everything especially pointless on Wednesdays. She was always ready with some reason, some of which were reasonable, others which were downright ridiculous.

_They’re testing your resolve. Only people who really want to go into medicine stick it out._

Gwen smiled at that. Not one of Morgana’s better reasons, but she appreciated always getting a cute response, never a “get over it”.

_But it’s soooo boring._

Morgana waited for the text she was sure would follow. Something about it all being common sense, or basic maths. Maybe something about how lucky Morgana was, not having to take any bloody stats courses.

_It’s basic maths. I know basic maths._

_Oh? Let’s get you into your residency right now then._

_Don’t be a smart ass._

_What are the chances of that happening Miss Maths-Whiz?_

_Quite slim_

_That’s a bit vague. I was looking for a number._

_You want a number? There’s a 100% chance that I’d much rather be snogging you senseless right now._

That was definitely not the response Morgana had expected, though she wasn’t complaining. Kissing her girlfriend was a much more appealing prospect than starting on her English paper. But she wasn’t about to say that. Not when she could mess with Gwen a bit instead.

_Oh dear you really should be paying attention in class. Things are very seldom 100%._

_Or I could pay attention to you instead._

Apparently Gwen was not in the mood to be messed with. She was in the mood to send suggestive texts, and who was Morgana to say she couldn’t?

_I think I’d like that._

Her phone was silent for a while. Knowing Gwen, she was probably feeling foolish about what she had started. Sexy texts weren’t really a thing they did, preferring to limit any sort of dirty talk to the bedroom. But new was good. Maybe all Gwen needed was a little nudge.

_You were saying? About snogging me._

Nothing, nothing. Morgana was about to actually start working on her stupid paper when her phone buzzed.

_You always taste so good. Like mint. I’d kiss you like I was trying to get every last trace of that flavour from your mouth. I love the sounds you make. Even when I’m just kissing you and you start moaning because you’re thinking about what you want me to do next_

Right, so apparently a nudge _was_ all Gwen needed.

_I wouldn’t want to stop kissing you, but I think if it was just to get your shirt off that would be okay. But after that I wouldn’t let your lips go again. My tongue in your mouth and my hands on your tits. You’d like that wouldn’t you?_

Morgana was suddenly really glad that there was no one near her in the library. She could feel her face heating up and was sure she was going bright red. Was she supposed to respond? Her mind was going “god yes, please yes” but was she supposed to text that? Sexting etiquette was not something she had ever thought she’d need to be up to speed on. It was not something she had ever expected from Gwen. Before she had time to decide whether or not to respond, her phone buzzed again.

_Oh god is this weird? Do you want me to stop?_

Now, _that_ was the type of thing she expected from Gwen. And she knew exactly how to respond.

_God no keep going. Tell me what you’ll do next._

It took a while for her phone to buzz again and Morgana was a bit worried that Gwen was going to stop, and she really didn’t want that.

  _You’re so sensitive, you’d be soaking wet just from me playing with your nipples. You’d be thinking about where you wanted my mouth next but I wouldn’t stop kissing you._

Forget playing with her tits, just the texts were getting Morgana more than a little damp.

_I’m not that mean though. You like my fingers too don’t you?_

She didn’t need to respond to that. Gwen was completely aware of how Morgana felt about those fingers.

_I’d start with two. I’d be kissing you like before but now I’d also be slowly fucking you with my fingers. Do you think you could take my whole hand? I’d like to see if you could. You’d look so good I think I’d have to finally stop kissing you so I could see you better so I could hear you scream as I fuck you with my fist._

Morgana really hoped her girlfriend was doing a better job maintaining her composure, otherwise stats was going to end up being both painfully dull and incredibly embarrassing. Though, to be honest, she wasn’t entirely sure it was possible to send texts like that while keeping a totally straight, especially when she considered what just receiving the texts was doing to her.

It was probably in her best interest to leave before she got another text and made a complete fool of herself in the library. She had begun throwing the long ignored books in her bag when her phone buzzed.

_You always make such perfect sounds when you come. I want to hear you I want to wring every last filthy sound out of you. I bet you’ll come so hard with my hand inside you touching every part of you._

A small moan escaped from Morgana’s lips and she a hand to her mouth. Checking her texts should probably have waited until she was in her room, where it would be okay if she moaned, where she could maybe slip a finger or two inside of herself.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and was just reaching the library door when she felt her phone go off again. She shouldn’t check it, she knew that, but…

_Class is done in 5_

Oh, thank god. Morgana sent a quick text and started over toward her dorm.

_My room_

As Gwen made her way to Morgana’s room after class, she had an awful thought. She was horny as hell, about to fuck her gorgeous girlfriend, and it was all because of her bloody stats class.

**Author's Note:**

> It's femslash February, and I thought the world needed some sexting cuties.  
> It's also valentine's day so I wish every and their OTP all the sex and/or chocolate they want.


End file.
